


Because They Can

by cheshirejin



Series: Hentai Holidays [11]
Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eleventh day of hentai my true love gave to me, a boyfriend who can lick his own ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because They Can

Byakuya stared, his eyes wide and shock showing on his normally unreadable face. He knew that his boyfriend was a dog youkai. He accepted that. However, he had never been confronted by the fact in such an appreciable way before. Where Sesshoumaru had stood moments before, now stood a giant, white, primal canine.

  
“Don’t look so shocked, Byakuya,” the dog that was somehow still Sesshoumaru, even in that form, and able to speak, said, “I don’t take my true form often, but it is only fair that I share this with you before you agree to be my life mate.

Byakuya looked into a set of large, inhuman red eyes, not at all like the smouldering, golden eyes he was used to, but he did not flinch. “It will take me a moment to accustom myself to this new form of yours, but since it appears that your essential personality is the same I believe I can accept it.”

Huge paws settled lightly upon his shoulders, and a wet tongue quickly licked up the side of his face.

Byakuya wiped the moisture away with the back of his hand, this kind of kiss he could do without, but the new form was less of an issue that it may have been had he not spent years in a contentious friendship with a lady who became a small black cat as often as possible. His eyes sparkled as he thought about it, perhaps he would get the answer to whether the old joke was true or not. Cocking his head to the side he almost but couldn’t quite bring himself to ask if dogs really do lick their balls because they can.


End file.
